Nightmare Interrupted
by Fluffypuppy77
Summary: A mix of Halo and Starcraft. It was FAR more detailed in my head... it should be continued... doesn't mean it will. There is no actual members of either game in this except for the alien types. Please don't be too mad, its all my OC's. *bows* *ask if you want more *
1. Broken

Memories flickered across her mind, the good ones and the bad ones. She couldn't move in them though, unlike a dream where she had full control. She tried to yell in the bad ones and smile in the good but there was no emotion coming from her at all. _'What's happening, why can't I do anything?'_ the thought flickered across her mind as they passed. She had the slightest feeling of motion on the outside but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from, than came the voice. The voice broke through the memories with a shattering effort and than she could move.

* * *

"Eris! Eris! Oh don't do this to me Eris, move, open your eyes, do something!" It called through the dark and her eyes opened to small slits, images coming back into focus. The one that had spoken had her in the crook of his arm, with his back to the window of a Aid truck, the insignia on the paint. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders as her eyes opened and he called through the window without looking up, "She's up lieutenant, push this transport the fastest it can go!" and she felt the truck lurch and than surge forward. She couldn't see his eyes though; his helmet and visor covered his head, but she didn't need to know the face. The voice was so familiar, "It's alright Eris, we will get you fixed up in no time, just stay with us." She knew it now, the man's name, it was there but when she went to speak she was racked with a coughing fit, his armored hand went to her shoulder to steady her. Eris brought her own armored hand up to cover her mouth and when it finally did stop she took it away and saw it was coated in blood.

"You alright Eris?" he questioned, holding her still despite the moving truck, seeing the blood he shook his head; "No, of course not, that's not a good sign. Lieutenant, we've got a collapsed lung over here, double time it!" "No can do Taron, sir, I'm already flooring it and just to add to the trouble we've got inbound Scourge at 11 o'clock, sir!" the driver said in a hurried voice, swerving to the right to bring the truck into a sliding hairpin turn, a wall of dirt showered the flying aliens. Taron and Eris slid with the vehicle, slamming in to the sidewall of the truck. "Watch it Fields, no tricky maneuvers, just get us to the hospital!" There was a rough jolt as they hit a rough spot in the road; chunks of concrete flew out from the tires, "Captain, sir, that was the hospital!" Fields said, holding back the sick feeling he had in his gut.


	2. Twisted

"Get us back to the base then!" Taron said sharply, pulling out a handgun with the hand he was not holding Eris with. "I would say stay here but you've got no where to go, I put bio-foam in the wounds so just relax, you've got about an hour left before it fades and I'm right here if you need me." He lifted his visor, face illuminated by the multiple displays that were on it. His brilliant green eyes sparked with the fire for the fight, black hair had grown in; even if he was breaking code for its length, no one questioned his appearance seeing as it could get them fired. "Floor it Fields, Scourge still inbound!" He yelled suddenly, turning and lowering the visor as a beam of energy flashed by where his face was seconds before. He put her against the bed of the truck and stood. Thick armor plating's gave him a muscular appearance and with the setting sun behind him gave him a heroic look. "Matt, don't do any thing crazy." Eris said finally, his name now out in the open; grabbing his hand, they looked at each other for a few seconds then he pulled his away.

She looked at her hand; he left a surprise there for her, a small gold ring, "Keep it safe, got to ask you something when I'm done kicking their scaly little butts back to their home world." he said, taking a look at the small handgun then placed it back in its holster; opting for a larger bazooka with guidance missiles instead. His visor let off a ping and he ducked low, again an energy blast was shot at his head, missing by inches. "Fields! I need a clear shot if this is going to hit!" he grabbed the side just in time as a large rut in the path bounced the truck high. "On it Boss! Just ahead, 200 meters, Sniper Valley. Hang on Eris, its gonna get rough! Captain, getting a reading there are mines here, placed after we left!" Lieutenant Fields said, avoiding a larger alien. "Crap, Captain, the Ultralisk didn't show on the radar!" "Switch it to hover you nutcase, don't tell me, just do it!"

While this was going on, Eris checked out the damage done to her suit; many blast holes had punctured the main core area. Her weapons lay near the edge of the truck bed, a sniper rifle and many, many throwing knives. "Fields, what happened to me? I can't remember anything past departure." she said over Matt's cursing. "Oi, Sergeant, can't you tell from your suit, they got us in an ambush around 1800. They went for you first, don't know why, then Boss freaked and went berserk! Slashing them apart with his psyblades, he's hurt too you know; stabbed through the shoulder by a Grunt's scythe. They really shouldn't have teamed up!" He said in a hurry and quite loud, ending him getting slapped on the back of his head by Matt's glove- his visor down so it was hard to see his expression.


	3. Awakened

"You're on an open Com link and petal to the metal, you're slowing down! Speed through those mines, I've got a great shot!" he stepped sideways, away from an energy blast, but then his body gave a wicked spasm and he turned to see why. "Eris! No, that wasn't even going to hit the cabin! How did it hit you!?" Matt said in a concerning voice, sliding the length of the bed to get to her side, already a limp figure in his arms. "Eris!"

* * *

She woke with a start, sitting up right; blankets fell off her body, cold sweat streaming down her face. Eris shook her head a few times to relieve herself of that nightmare. Her breathing was still heavy after about five minutes and she moved out of the bed to get a glass of water. The figure on the other side of her stirred and turned to face her, green eyes blinked open and then stayed locked with hers as she turned to see him. "What's wrong Eris, you seem scared?" he said in a sleepy voice, but nonetheless concerned. "Its nothing, really, Matt just go back to sleep" she said moving away towards the post where her robe was being kept. "Something is wrong if you say it like that, what's going on?" he said, suddenly wide-awake and by her side. She was going to start talking when the crackle of the intercom interrupted her.

"Attention in the Compound, Requesting All Units in Sectors A through L to report to the Bridge, Emergency Distress Call Came in from Octaniox 18! More info when All are present!" the static died down. They both quickly grabbed their nearest uniform and dressed. Her garb was a light blue skirt and shirt, Matt's a dark gray tunic top and pants. As they reached the bridge they ran into Lieutenant Fields, his uniform that of a rookies, a deep blue. "All units suit up! Enemy Drops have been sighted to be landing in a dead zone of Octaniox. Leave immediately after suit up, weapon drop every few hours, any objections?" The Commander called from his platform. "Sir, I wish to withdraw, sir! I have a bad feeling about this mission, sir!" Eris called in a straightforward manner, startling both Fields and Matt as she was one to request missions on the side. "Granted, any one else wish to stay behind, reserve units will be called forth!" "Commander sir I wish to stay behind with the Sergeant sir!" Matt said curtly standing beside Eris the rest of the squad followed suit. "Granted, meet me after these fellows are dismissed, any others!?" he called, there were no more and they dispersed in a hurried fashion.

* * *

"Now why have you opted to stay behind, D-Squad?" He said strongly stepping down and ordered the bridge crew to scope drop zones. "Sir I had a nightmare before I came, it didn't end well for this squad, I woke up before it finished all the way sir" "So there was something wrong Eris, a nightmare interrupted can never be good for a crew." Matt said holding her shoulder.


End file.
